voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tavrosian Timeline
The Tavrosian Timeline is a historical reference based on the calendar created by Emperor Shen'Rah Tavros upon his rise to the throne in the nation Sherig, an event which is widely considered to be the start of modern, recorded, history in the Old World. The Tavrosian Timeline uses the term "PT"(Post-Tavros) to refer to dates after Tavros' rise to power, while the term "BT"(Before-Tavros) refers to dates before. Tavros officially took the throne in 1 BT on this timeline, but the Tavrosian Empire formally "began" on the timelines first official year, marked 1 PT. It is the single most used historical reference in the world, dominating much of the Old World. Even the Voldranian Timeline, a reference used by the inhabitants and former inhabitants of Voldrania, is merely a rebranded version of the Tavrosian Timeline; the same dates, times, and general format are used, but they define "Year 1" as the year they arrived in Voldrania, rather than Tavros' rise to power. The timeline only covers major events relevant to the Old World itself. Events which occurred in Voldrania or New Voldrania are not included, as they are largely unknown to the residents of the Old World and have very little to do with its overall historical progression. Contents Pre-Empire 150 BT *The first modern nations (Sherig, Restine, Yonark, Esgard, Narelow, and Lurvania) take their first recognizable forms. 100 BT *The Yonarki Empire reaches its peak level of power, dominating the entire eastern shore of the Yonarki Peninsula. 1 BT *King Na'ja of Sherig is murdered by Shen'rah Tavros, who ascends to the throne. *Sherig is renamed "Tavros". *The Tavrosian Timeline begins. Tavrosian Empire 1 PT *A new capital is constructed in Tavros. 3 PT *Tavros wins a short war of conquest against Restine, absorbing them into their empire. *Shen'Rah Tavros orders the Restinians be taught the Tavrosian language and converted to Serayanism, in a policy of "Cultural singularity". 4 PT *The barbarian state Lurvania preemptively attacks Tavros, fearing they might share the same fate as the Restinians. 10 PT *Lurvania is forced into submission by Tavros. *"Cultural Singularity" begins in Lurvania. 12 PT *Tavros begins an aggressive colonial push on the island of Wer. 13 PT *The long-standing Yonarki Empire attacks Tavros in an attempt to slow their growth. 17 PT *Esgard seizes the Jessorian Islands from Yonark while they are distracted by Tavros. *Esgard makes a colonial push into former Lurvanian territory. 18 PT *Shen'rah Tavros orchestrates a counter-attack that incapacitates Esgard's colonial advance. *The Jessorian Islands are freely given to Tavros by Esgard as a peace offering. 25 PT *The island of Wer is fully conquered by Tavros. *The Tavren-Yonarki War remains at a stalemate. *Tavros begins conquering land in Western Esgard. 27 PT *Tavros makes a more concentrated invasion of Esgard and easily conquers the plains of Kerlse. *Esgardian forces bunker down and manage to defend themselves well enough that the Tavren back off. 31 PT *Tavros' army breaks through the Brelyan Mountains, eliminating the Yonarki's most effective defense. 37 PT *Tavros quickly pushes down and conquers much of the Yonarki Peninsula. *The isles of Priarch off the Yonarki coast are easily seized. 39 PT *Yonark formally surrenders to Tavros on the condition that their little remaining land be allowed to remain sovereign. *Tavros begins a militarized occupation of sovereign Yonark to ensure their demilitarization and to implement "Cultural Singularity". *The Yonarki Empire officially falls. 44 PT *Tavros and Narelow sign a peace treaty that ensures the latters Independence in exchange for providing vital funds, resources, and vessels. 45 PT *Shen'rah Tavros steps down from the throne. *Tono'rah Tavros, Shen'rah Tavros' son, becomes the new Emperor. 47 PT *Tono'rah Tavros renews the invasion of Esgard. 49 PT *Esgard, weakened by a drought brought on by the loss of the Kerlse plains, surrenders to Tavros. *The Tavrosian Empire reaches its peak power in the Old World. 50 PT *Shen'rah Tavros dies in his sleep. A year of mourning begins, as decreed by Tono'rah Tavros. 87 PT *Major riots break out in the once docile Weryl. *The Tavrosian Empire aggressively combats the rebellions. 89 PT *Much of the Wer tribes are forced into submission. A few larger ones surrender with minimal casualties. 100 PT *Tono'rah declares a year of celebration in honor of his Fathers 100 year anniversary of taking the throne. 101 PT *Tono'rah Tavros is killed when his chambers collapse in an earthquake. *Tono'rah's son Hu'rah Tavros is named heir, but is killed shortly after. His brother, Buf'rah Tavros, ascends. Foul play is speculated. 103 PT *Evidence of Buf'rah Tavros' treachery is revealed, and he is publicly executed. *Ak'rah Tavros, niece of Tono'rah Tavros, ascends to the Tavrosian throne. 120 PT *A major rebellion erupts in the Jessorian Islands. 123 PT *Much of the Tavrosian Empire's southern fleet is destroyed quelling the Jessorian rebellion. 143 PT *Ak'rah Tavros steps down and her son, Jen'rah Tavros, ascends to the throne. 167 PT *Jen'rah Tavros dies of natural causes. *Ak'rah Tavros II becomes Empress. 168 PT *Ak'rah Tavros II marries Tren Von, who becomes the face of the Empire. 180 PT *Tren Von is murdered over an old grudge, forcing Ak'rah Tavros to resume her leadership. 200 PT *The Tavrosian Empire celebrates its two-hundred year anniversary. *Rumors of unrest arise in Yonark. 204 PT *Small scale riots break out in Yonark. Ak’rah Von-Tavros largely ignores them. 206 PT *More riots begin in the Jessorian and Prian Islands. 211 PT *Ak’rah Von-Tavros steps down from the throne. Her son, Ak’ar Von, takes the throne. *Ak’rah dies the morning after her resignation. 212 PT *Za'ro Von, son of Ak'ar Von, is kidnapped, presumably by pirates. He is never seen in the Old World again. 213 PT *The Jessorians declare themselves an independent nation, rallying for the other Easterners to follow suit. *Ak’ar Von quickly sends a fleet of vessels to deal with the Jessorians. 215 PT *A massive following of Yonarki patriots rise up and declare war on the Tavrosian Empire. *Jessoria and Yonark form an alliance to face the Empire. 220 PT *The Isles of Priarch join in the war against Tavros, and declare themselves sovereign from the empire. 223 PT *The war appears to be a stalemate. The Tavren fail to squash the rebels, but the rebels can make no ground. 224 PT *A joint effort from the Eastern Allies of Yonark, Priarch, and Jessoria allows the three to make way into the Brelyan mountains. *Ak’ar Von orders total warfare against the rebels. 226 PT *The Shanrue tribe on Weryl rallies support for Weryl to break free from the Empire. The residents support the uprising. 227 PT *Ak’ar Von reluctantly complies with Weryl to focus on the Eastern War. *Weryl is acknowledged as a sovereign state, despite Ak'ar Vons vow to his people to reconquer it. 234 PT *War rages on, as Yonark reconquers the Yonarki peninsula. *Weryl begins small operations in the Empire to sabotage it for the Easterners. 236 PT *Ak’ar appoints Nor Zherker as military overlord. *The Yonarki army fails to gain any ground for the first time in the last several years. 239 PT *The Empire and the Eastern Allies reach a stalemate. 241 PT *Peace talks commence between Tavros and the Eastern allies, leading to a truce. *Tavros is forced to acknowledge the sovereignty of Yonark, Priarch, and Jessoria. 242 PT *Ak’ar declares total warfare on Weryl, attempting to quickly reclaim it. 243 PT *Esgardian nationalists quickly conquer the southern peninsula due to the Tavrosian army being focused in the west. *Ak'ra Von does not learn of Esgard's rebellion until it has spread across the entire southern peninsula. 245 PT *Esgard liberates its major western cities, forcing the Tavrosian Empire to divide its forces. 248 PT *Esgard claims the plains of Kerlse *Weryl successfully fends off Tavrosian reclamation efforts. *Riots begin in Lurvania and Restine. 251 PT *Yonark, Jessoria, and Priarch form an alliance and rejoin the battle against Tavros. *Lurvanian and Restinian patriots mount a full scale offense against the Empire. 264 PT *Ak'ar Von surrenders to Weryl, Esgard, Lurvania, Restine, Jessoria, Priarch, and Yonark. *The Tavrosian Empire is forcibly demilitarized but manages to survive. *The Tavrosian Empire officially falls. *Lurvania and Restine merge, forming the nation of Unity. Post-Empire 265 PT *Ak’ar Von is found dead in his sleep. Reports claimed he was killed by his own hand, but his court muffled what had truly happened. He is replaced by Nor Zherker. 271 PT *Nor’ta Von, the Granddaughter of Ak’ra Von, performs a coup and removes Nor Zherker from power in Tavros. 277 PT *Unrest arises in Unity. *Priarch invades the northern coast of Yonark. 286 PT *Unity erupts into Civil War. *Yonark pushes Priarch out of its territory as peace talks come to a close. 289 PT *Nor Zherker’s son, Par Zherker, leads a coup in Tavros, but fails. Nor Zherker is killed in the process. He and his followers escape west and start to found a larger following. 293 PT *Esgard crushes a revolt by farmers in Kerlse. *Jessoria invades Priarch to the north. *Leaders of Unity begin peace talks. 295 PT *Yonark attempts to invade both Priarch and Jessoria while their fleets are occupied. *The Civil War in Unity ends with the nation splitting into Lurvania and Restine. 299 PT *Through sabotage, Tavros annex’s numerous border towns in the newly independent Restine. 305 PT *The Royal Legion is founded in Esgard. *Restine mounts an effort to reclaim its lost cities from Tavros. *Priarch and Jessoria declare a truce to fight off Yonark. *Lurvania declares war on Weryl. 307 PT *Yonark, Jessoria, and Priarch declare peace. *Nor’ta Von steps down, leaves her daughter, Nor’ta Von the Second, to rule. 310 PT *Tavros defeats Restine and claims more cities along its border in the peace talks. *Yonark and Esgard threaten Tavros to make no more advances. 311 PT *Lurvania and Weryl end their war in a stalemate. 322 PT *Nor’ta Von marries Bal Vekev, renaming themselves Vonvek. 341 PT *Gul Zherker, son of Par Zherker, and his underground following of loyalists in Eastern Tavros declare themselves a sovereign nation. *Nor’ta Vonvek responds slowly, and within months, multiple cities fall. *Another uprising by Kerlse farmers is crushed by Esgard. 343 PT *Tavros enters full-on civil war. Nor’ta Vonvek dies of natural causes, leaving Bal Vonvek as sole emperor. 347 PT *Tavros loses ground to Zherker’s forces, requests help from Esgard, who offers a small force of its Royal Legion. 350 PT *The Civil War in Tavros has reached a stalemate, and Tavros finally acknowledges the rebels independence to secure peace. *The nation of Zherker is formed. 351 PT *Lurvania declares war on Esgard. 355 PT *Heb Vonvek, son of Bal Vonvek, becomes king of Tavros. 373 PT *Esgard and Lurvania finally come to peace, neither having ever gained any ground against the other. 390 PT *Pho Vonvek, daughter of Heb Vonvek, becomes Queen of Tavros. 396 PT *A major expedition led by Jaylem Jarude leaves Esgard. 399 PT *Pho Vonvek marries Lu Arra, becomes Pho Arra-Vonvek 419 PT *Zherker invades the Brelyan mountains. *Lurvania invades Restine. 421 PT *Pho and Lu Arra-Vonvek die. Their daughter, Aeva Arravonvek, becomes Queen 433 PT *Zherker claims a small section in northern Yonark as the war ends. 434 PT *Lurvania completely conquers Restine. 446 PT *A large number of Prian traders lead by Ali've Sarodos and Pen'phih Ki'veer leave Priarch. 470 PT *Aeva Arravonvek dies. Her children, Kar Arravonvek and Gar Arravonvek compete for the throne. 472 PT *Tensions lead to the brothers to split Tavros into Eastern and Western Tavros. *Esgard, once again, crushes a rebellion in the Kerlse plains. 483 PT *An enormous earthquake rattles all the way across the land. Its nature is unexplained. 500 PT *Eastern Tavros, led by Gar Arravonvek, conquers Kar Arravonvek’s Western Tavros, reuniting the nations. 503 PT *Weryl attacks the Lurvanian capital. In the scramble, Restinian loyalists revolt. 507 PT *Yonark attacks the Zherker-held Brelyan mountains. 510 PT *Lurvania defeats Weryl, but loses Restine in the process. All three nations agree to peace. 511 PT *Yonark loses its war against Zherker, but not before devastating the mountains cities. 519 PT *Gar Arravonvek’s daughter, Po Arravonvek, becomes queen of Tavros. She changes her name to Po Arravon. 523 PT *Zherker goes to war with Tavros. 525 PT *The battered Brelyan cities revolt and are able to cut themselves off from Zherker, but refuse to rejoin Yonark. 534 PT *Tavros and Zherker’s war ends in a stalemate. *Border towns continually join the growing nation of Brelya, fending off attacks from Yonark and Zherker. 540 PT *Brelya’s force weakens as Yonark and Zherker push. *Esgard enters the war in favor of Brelya. 546 PT *Yonark surrenders. *Zherker leaves Brelya to focus on Esgard. 551 PT *Esgard and Zherker come to a truce. 552 PT *Restine attacks a weakened Esgard for control of the Kerlse region. 561 PT *Restine and Esgard come to a truce, sharing the Kerlse plains. 565 PT *Po Arravon dies, her daughter, Jo Arravon, takes the throne. 571 PT *Jessoria attacks Yonark. Kerlse farmers revolt, citing Brelyan revolutionaries as their influence. 573 PT *Lurvania intervenes and helps Kerlse revolt, at the cost of a close alliance. 581 PT *War over Kerlse ends with Kerlse gaining independence. 587 PT *The slow Yonark/Jessoria war ends. 599 PT *Tavros, Kerlse, and Lurvania form an alliance and cooperatively invade Restine on multiple fronts. 602 PT *Zherker and Jessoria go to war with Yonark. Brelya wages its own war without alliance against Yonark. 605 PT *Priarch allies with Yonark against Brelya. 611 PT *Brelya and Priarch reach peace, ending the northern war with Yonark. 620 PT *Zherker and Jessoria make peace with Yonark. 627 PT *Southern Restine is completely conquered, the north holds out. 631 PT *The war against Restine ends, with the southern portion being held by Lurvania, Kerlse, and Tavros. *Jo Arravon dies and her son, Bah Arravon, takes the throne. 647 PT *Soldiers occupying southern Restine unite against their home nations in a power grab and revolt. 649 PT *Weryl lends its support to the southern Restine rebels, as does Esgard. 660 PT *The war over Southern Restine ends, and it gains independence, becoming the new nation of Drena. *Dam Arravon, son of Bah Arravon, takes the throne. 668 PT *Kerlse pushes into Esgard in a land grab. 671 PT *Kerlse and Esgard come to a truce, their sizes near equal. 677 PT *There is a revolt in Tavros, Dam Arravon is killed and his children flee the nation to Zherker. 678 PT *Tavros erupts into full on civil war. 689 PT *Weryl and Lurvania form an alliance and invade Kerlse. 695 PT *Kerlse wards off its attackers with the help of Drena and Restine, ending in a truce. 712 PT *The Tavros Civil War ends with the nation being split in half, Eastern and Western Tavros. 715 PT *Western Tavros renames itself to Verkah, while Eastern Tavros becomes Tavros proper. 717 PT *The long-standing truce between Kerlse and Lurvania is broken as Kerlse and Drena ally to invade Lurvania. 720 PT *After gaining no ground, the war against Lurvania ends. 723 PT *Kerlse and Drena go to war after bitter tensions from their humiliating attack attempt. 729 PT *Tavros and Zherker form a treaty, warding off rumors of Verkah hostility. 734 PT *Drena come out victorious, claiming a large portion of western Kerlse. 742 PT *Verkah attacks Tavros, but is counter-attacked by Zherker. 743 PT *Verkah surrenders, unable to gain ground on Tavros. 750 PT *Jessoria and Priarch go to war. 759 PT *Jessoria and Priarch’s war ends in a stalemate. 764 PT *500 years since the fall of the Tavrosian Empire is celebrated in all nations except Tavros and Verkah. 771 PT *Jessoria invades two large islands owned by Esgard. 777 PT *Jessoria and Esgard make peace, with Jessoria successfully taking the islands. 780 PT *Verkah invades the long-isolationist and peaceful Narelow. 781 PT *Restine, Tavros, Lurvania, Zherker, and Weryl come to Narelow’s aid and push Verkah out in mere weeks. *Verkah signs a strict treaty limiting its military and growth. 790 PT *Brelya declares war on Yonark, and quickly begins pushing south. *Start of "The Great War". 796 PT *Drena pushes into Restine and takes several border towns. 800 PT *Restine surrenders several towns to Drena in return for peace. 805 PT *Brelya and Yonark remain at war, the border slowly pushing south. *Priarch allies with Brelya, and Jessoria with Yonark. 807 PT *Esgard invades Yonark. 809 PT *Zherker attacks Esgard, having allied with Yonark. *Esgard is forced to refocus its attack. 812 PT *Verkah attacks Tavros as Tavros declares an alliance with Zherker, Yonark, and Jessoria. *Verkah allies with Esgard, Brelya, and Priarch. 816 PT *Restine and Lurvania form an alliance with the intent of joining the war on Yonark’s side. *Kerlse and Drena form an alliance to assist Brelya and fight off the two new potential contenders. 817 PT *Narelow approaches the world leaders in an effort for peace. They are ignored. 820 PT *A pro-Yonark faction of Zherker, Tarskovia, revolts and fights against Zherker loyalists. They are assisted by Esgard. 821 PT *Lurvania, Restine, Kerlse, and Drena unleash their forces into the war simultaneously, primarily at each other. 824 PT *Weryl, still neutral, begins to ally with Narelow in a bid for peace. *The two nations begin to hold peace talks that are entertained by several nation leaders. 826 PT *Tavros and Verkah make peace, and exit the war, as part of an even treaty for both sides. 829 PT *Drena and Restine resign from the war. 830 PT *Tarskovia establishes its own government, and with the help of Esgard, is able to hold its own as a sovereign nation. 835 PT *Most nations resgin from the war, only Priarch and Jessoria remain at war. *The border between Yonark and Brelya is defined on a solid, straight, line, and both nations agree to a strict treaty. 837 PT *Jessoria and Priarch make peace. All nations enter a state of isolationism in an effort to rebuild from the lengthy war. *The Great War ends. 862 PT *Weryl invades Lurvania, wanting more mainland expansion. *Lurvania loses its northernmost peninsula in a matter of weeks. 870 PT *Tensions rise between Kerlse and Esgard. 876 PT *Lurvania pushes Weryl off the mainland. *Terrorist strikes by Kerlish extremists begin in Esgard. 879 PT *Verkah invades Restine and begins an aggressive westward push. 882 PT *Esgard attacks Kerlse after a refusal to deal with the terror problem. 885 PT *Restine, after losing a lot of ground, surrenders to Verkah. *Tavros immediately declares war on Verkah in their weakened state. 887 PT *Kerlse and Esgard make peace, with no ground made. 891 PT *Verkah and Tavros make peace, with Tavros having claimed a large portion of land from Verkah. 899 PT *Revolutionaries in Tarskovia rise and demand a political overhaul to the new concept of Democracy. 901 PT *Tarskovia descends into all out civil war. 902 PT *Zherker invades Tarskovia in its distracted state, but pulls out days later after Esgard is spotted sending its full force their way. 905 PT *Se’t Heff and Nar Ar’Karravon lead the revolutionaries of Tarskovia into several key victories in the nations southern half. 908 PT *Esgard intervenes in Tarskovia, in an attempt to restore order. 912 PT *After years of political strife, the new nation “Se’t’nar”, named after the revolutionaries leaders, is founded. 919 PT *Miniscule pockets of Nether Fanatics begin to appear around the world. 925 PT *Verkah begins a mass execution of Nether Fanatics, offering this service to all other nations. They are rarely indulged. 927 PT *Jessoria invades Yonark. 931 PT *Jessoria and Yonark end their war in stalemate. 937 PT *Verkah invades Zherker, skirting along the border with Tavros in their war. 941 PT *Zherker and Verkah make peace, Verkah having taken a circular swath of land completely surrounding Tavros. 946 PT *Kerlse invades Esgard, pushing on three separate fronts. 950 PT *Esgard manages to stop Kerlse’s advance, but cannot take back lost “spikes” of land pushed into its borders. 952 PT *Esgard and Kerlse make peace. 961 PT *Lurvania invades Drena, chipping away at its western border. 963 PT *Weryl attacks Lurvania to help Drena, but cannot make any ground. 968 PT *Drena and Lurvania make peace, and Lurvania focuses its full force on Weryl. 970 PT *Adam Akarvon is born in Se’t’nar. 975 PT *Weryl, after losing a lot of ground, manages to push Lurvania back to its northern and southern peninsulas. 977 PT *Weryl and Lurvania make peace. 992 PT *Verkah declares all out war on Tavros, pouring in from all sides. *Tavros is unable to put up a counter attack, merely resistance. 996 PT *Restine declares war on Verkah, pushing through to Tavros to help. 997 PT *Priarch declares war on Brelya and quickly pushes into their mainland. 999 PT *Adam Akarvon becomes a leader in the Cult of Inversion. 1000 PT *After decades of research, a new landmass is secretly discovered by the Cult of Inversion. Citizens, refugees, and state-designated "undesireables" set off on the voyage to "Voldrania". Post-Voldranian Exodus 1003 PT *Priarch and Brelya make peace. 1010 PT *Weryl reclaims all lost territory on its mainland. They invade Lurvania. 1015 PT *Restine conquers most of western Verkah. *Tavros gains an edge on Verkah and strengthens its borders. 1017 PT *Yonark invades Brelya, breaking their truce. 1018 PT *Drena attacks Lurvania while they are distracted by Weryl. 1021 PT *Brelya loses much of its land to Yonark. *Brelya and Yonark renew their truce. 1022 PT *Lurvania makes peace with Drena. *Lurvania makes peace with Weryl. 1031 PT *Jessoria declares war on Priarch. 1037 PT *Brelya declares war on Priarch and begins pushing them off the mainland. 1040 PT *Brelya and Jessoria agree to a truce with Priarch. 1051 PT *Zherker declares war on a weakened Verkah. 1059 PT *Verkah is fully conquered by Zherker, effectively wiping it off the map. 1061 PT *The Herans, former inhabitants of Voldrania, return to the Old World. 1063 PT *The Herans return to the Old World, and settle lands in Esgard, forming New Hera. 1074 PT *Nether Creatures attack the Old World, but are largely written off as random occurences. (See: Nether War.) 1077 PT *Lurvania attacks Weryl to reclaim lost land, but fails. 1081 PT *Brelya declares war on Priarch and completely pushes them off the mainland. *Lurvania and Weryl agree to a truce. Weryl manages to increase its hold of Lurvanian land. 1086 PT *Esgard declares war on Kerlse. 1091 PT *Esgard and Kerlse sign a peace treaty after Esgard takes a large portion of land. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Old World Category:History